There are known vehicle doors in which a glass holder is mounted on a lower end portion of a door glass, the glass holder is inserted into a mounting hole of a guide rail (hereinbelow referred to as “support plate”), and the glass holder is secured to a support plate with the glass holder arranged on the support plate.
The glass holder is inserted into the mounting hole of the support plate when the door glass is mounted on the support plate, whereby the glass holder (i.e., door glass) can be positioned with respect to the door body (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
However, in the vehicle door of Patent Literature 1, the glass holder is arranged on the support plate with the glass holder secured to the support plate. In other words, the glass holder is in contact with the support plate.
Consequently, it is thought that the guide rail and the glass holder interfere with each other due, inter alia, to vibration generated during vehicle travel, and unwanted sound (noise) is caused by the interference.